studio_ogienfandomcom-20200214-history
Axis OG06
Axis OG06 is the 36th member of the OGIENOID series. Her character design was done by LadyOgien, later updated by sounds-like-balloons. Created without permission by Kasai OG01, she and her sister, Atlas OG07, live in secret. Background Axis was an unplanned addition to the OGIENOID series created by OGIEN Ltd. She was created and activated, without permission, by Kasai OG01. Her physical form was created from a stolen biodroid body, along with some of Kasai's hardware. Axis's psychological form was created illegally from Kasai's replicated software and recorded memories. She is still her own person, though she shares much of Kasai's being. At the time of her creation, certain kinds of robots had become illegal. To hide her existence, Axis became a test subject for artificial surrogacy. In this way, OGIEN Ltd. could survive off of research funding while also obtaining permissions for her to exist. This research would eventually allow Axis to conceive her own children. Personality In her youth, Axis was a rather cold and nihilistic child, well aware that she and her sister had been separated. She was very quiet and analytical, as she was not allowed to talk much during her years as a test subject. Still, she was relatively obsessed with the sister she never met, dreaming of better days where the two could live together and be themselves. Axis has always been someone that craves familial bonds. Once she and Atlas were able to get to know one another, she grew to become a warm, protective, and rather mothering individual. In the present, Axis has become a nurturing, confident woman that focuses on her friends and family above all else. Name Origins Axis's name is derived from the axis (C2) vertebra of the spine. This vertebra, with the atlas (C1), helps to form the skull's pivot point. Simply, the axis allows the atlas (which supports the head) to rotate. Axis also refers to an imaginary line about which a body, such as a planet, rotates. In this way, Axis is what the planet rotates around, while Atlas supports it. Relationships * Kasai OG01 - Axis's creator and "mother" in name. The two have never met. * Atlas OG07 - Axis's sister. The two grew up distant, but instantly became inseparable once allowed to interact. Axis is very protective of Atlas, and she would die for her. * Yaron - Axis's husband and father of her children. The two started out as close friends before Axis became a test subject. After allowed to reunite, their relationship quickly blossomed into a romantic one. * YA-01 Artemis ' - Axis's eldest, a son that closely resembles his father. Artemis is a momma's boy, very similar to her in personality and interests. * 'YA-02 Gaia - Axis's second child, a daughter that physically resembles her. Gaia is a daddy's girl, sassy and a bit of a fashionista. * YA-03 Lyra - Axis's third child, a daughter that resembles her parents equally. A bundle of joy, Lyra loves everyone she meets. She is practically glued to her mother's hip. Trivia * Axis's left eye is broken beyond repair and cannot be removed. She prefers to hide it behind her hair, as it is rather embarrassing to her. * Her favorite season is summer. * She is a mother to three other biodroids, Artemis, Gaia, and Lyra. * Her favorite hobby is coding, and she loves to create websites and simple programs. * Axis's accent color is Atlas's primary color; pink.Category:OGIENOID